A First Time For Everything
by budro12690
Summary: Ianto helps Jack "break in" a new car. PWP, first time.


**Fic:** A First Time for Everything

**Author:** Ashley  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Pairing:** Jack / Ianto

**Genre:** PWP, first time

**Rating:** M  
**Length:** 3100

**Beta:** none (so beware!)  
**Spoilers:** none

**Warnings:** explicit slash

"Will there be anything else tonight, sir?" Ianto asked as he set the stack of files on Jack's desk.

Jack was thumbing through a folder and didn't answer. Then his head snapped up just as Ianto was about to leave and he said, "Yes. Come here."

Ianto rolled his eyes and walked to Jack's desk, expecting another innuendo joke. He could easily get Jack into trouble with Central for sexual harassment, but Ianto didn't want to consider the reasons that kept him from doing so.

As he came to stand in front of his boss, he noticed something different. There was no amusement in Jack's eyes this time; he was completely serious. Ianto's brow knit in confusion and he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, figuring there must be some reason for the lack of Jack's usual humor. He squeaked in surprise as Jack's mouth closed around his.

Strong arms circled his waist to hold him in place and Ianto found himself relaxing into the embrace as Jack's lips began to move against his. A tongue swept across his lip and Ianto swallowed it in hungrily, kissing Jack back with all the passion and longing he'd been denying for months.

The kiss went on for much longer than it probably should have, evolving into a full on make-out session as the men pressed close against each other, weaving fingers through hair and under jackets as their lips and tongues entwined.

They were moaning and grinding into each other when suddenly Jack broke the kiss and held Ianto at arm's length. Ianto's hair was disheveled and he looked slightly dazed, lips swollen from the contact. Jack smiled a little to see his prim-and-proper Ianto looking like he'd just crawled out of bed, then pushed the mental image out of his head and cleared his throat.

"That will be all, thank you, Ianto." He went back to leafing through the files.

Ianto nodded and left the office, feeling slightly shocked and more than a little aroused.

Two and a half days later, Ianto was sitting in the passenger seat of Torchwood's brand-new compact chatting on about recalibrating the artifact detection equipment when he realized he had no clue where they were.

"Jack, did we miss our turn?"

"Nope."

"But this isn't the way back to Torchwood."

"Nope."

"…So where are we going?"

"You don't know?"

"Sort of why I asked."

"You mean you've never been to The Ledge?"

"Uh… no."

"Huh. Well there's a first time for everything!" Jack flashed his wide grin and Ianto started to get suspicious.

He'd spent the entire weekend thinking about what had happened in Jack's office Friday and trying to work up the nerve to call and confront him about it. He hadn't done, of course, and was relieved when he'd shown up for work today and Jack was acting like nothing had happened.

Still, he knew they'd have to talk about it eventually, and he'd had to suppress the butterflies that welled in his stomach when Jack had asked him to come help pick up the car that afternoon. Owen had come along too and was now driving the van back to Torchwood while Jack and Ianto drove the car. No doubt Owen was wondering why they were no longer following him.

Jack pulled into a dirt drive that appeared to lead into the middle of nowhere. He continued for a distance, then rounded a corner and stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking the city. He turned off the car and looked across at Ianto, that familiar playful gleam in his eye.

"Would you like to help me break in the new car?" Jack asked. Ianto gave him a puzzled look, so he added with a wink, "How I _always _break in new cars?"

Ianto knew Jack well enough to guess what that meant.

He swallowed and tried to pretend that he didn't.

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"Unzip your pants."

"What?"

"If you don't, I'll drive us back to the base and never comment on how hot your ass looks in those pants again."

Ianto stared at Jack for a moment in disbelief. Then he tentatively reached down and grasped the zipper on the front of his trousers. After a pause, he pulled it down and brought his other hand up to undo the button.

Jack smiled. "Attaboy. Now reach down the front and touch yourself."

Ianto shifted and glanced at Jack uncomfortably. He'd never been much of an exhibitionist, but he also knew Jack's intention was not to use or humiliate him. Plus he kind of liked the way Jack was looking at him just now.

He slowly moved his right hand to the top of his boxers and slipped the tips of his fingers in, watching Jack's face. As he pushed further in and grasped his hardness, Jack's eyes widened slightly and he licked his lips.

Somewhat encouraged, Ianto began to stroke himself slowly, running his hand over the head to slick it with his pre-cum. He continued to pump in a steady rhythm, enjoying the hungry look in Jack's eyes when the tip of his member poked out of the fabric as he moved.

Ianto began to enjoy the attention, working himself harder just to see Jack's reaction. He moaned and swept his thumb over the head again, slicking up his hand so it slid more easily over his shaft as he sped up the pace.

Jack made a small noise next to him and shifted in his seat, finding his own pants very constricting all of a sudden. He reached down and cupped himself through his trousers, pressing and rubbing his erection as he watched Ianto from his seat. Ianto closed his eyes and began to pump in earnest, thrusting into his hand as he drew closer to climax.

He glanced over and saw Jack snaking a hand down his own boxers as he watched. When Jack grabbed his erection it was enough to send Ianto over the edge. He came hot and fast, gasping and moaning as Jack's hand began to move.

Ianto let out a soft moan as he drifted down from his orgasm and Jack leaned in to swallow it down with a kiss. Ianto's mouth opened under him and allowed his tongue in, kissing him back passionately. Jack's hand was twisting and squeezing between his legs as he plundered Ianto's mouth, and suddenly he groaned and lurched forward.

Ianto pulled back and looked at him quizzically.

"Did you just? ...That was quick."

Jack chuckled. "Years of practice. Besides, watching you was more than enough stimulation."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss Ianto again. It was a soft kiss this time; a gentle caress of the lips as they soothed each other off the adrenaline high. Jack cradled Ianto's face in one hand, then slid it down his neck and chest to his abdomen. When he reached the bulge in his pants, Ianto let out a startled noise as he felt himself grow instantly hard again.

"There's lots of _other_ things I'm well practiced in, too," Jack whispered. He kissed Ianto's lips, then his cheek, then down his jaw and neck as he continued to massage Ianto into full hardness. The angle was a little odd since they were still seated in the car, but Jack was proving to be well-practiced indeed. He soon had Ianto groaning and grinding into his hand, already fully recovered from his previous exhibition.

Jack purred happily as he stroked Ianto's erection through his trousers, nipping and licking at the skin on his neck and chest. Ianto moaned and threw his head back against the seat as Jack's hand finally dipped into his pants and stroked him firmly. Jack placed one more kiss on Ianto's throat and leaned down to lap at the head of his cock. Stroking the length with his hand, he licked and sucked at the head until Ianto was making delicious little pleading sounds and pushing into Jack's hand, begging for more.

Happy to oblige, Jack pushed the fabric out of his way and took Ianto fully into his mouth, sliding all the way down to the hilt. Ianto moaned and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. It didn't take long before he was panting and thrusting into Jack's mouth, gasping and moaning as he worked him thoroughly with his lips and tongue. Jack could have finished him in seconds, but he held back, wringing every last drop of pleasure from Ianto that he could. He alternated techniques, keeping him just on the edge of coming, and thoroughly enjoying all the little sounds and trembles he was causing.

As he slid all the way down again and swallowed, he could tell by Ianto's reaction that he wouldn't last much longer. He pulled back up, scraping his teeth gently across Ianto's flesh, and ran his tongue through the slit. Ianto cried out and Jack slid back down to swallow him as he came. When he had licked Ianto clean, Jack leaned back in his seat looking quite pleased with himself.

Ianto sat in catatonic bliss for a moment, staring up at the gray ceiling of the compact. A grin slowly spread across his face and he turned his head toward Jack.

"So _that's_ how you break in new cars," he said.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Jack teased, and leaned in. He stopped just centimeters from Ianto's lips and looked into his eyes. "Get out of the car."

Ianto was out of his seat with the door closed behind him before Jack could even move. (After all, following Jack's orders was working out pretty well for him so far.)

Jack got out from his side and walked around to Ianto. As soon as he was within reach, he grabbed Ianto's face and kissed him hard, pressing the other man's body against the side of the car. Ianto responded immediately, grabbing Jack's hips to pull them flush against each other as he kissed him back.

Jack's hands slipped down to start unbuttoning Ianto's shirt, but Ianto grabbed his wrists.

"You do realize we're in public, Jack," he said and looked around as if he expected to see someone crouched in the bushes watching them this very moment.

"Relax," Jack said, "You've got a great body, nothing to be ashamed of."

"Not exactly what I was worried about."

"It's The Ledge, Ianto. Everyone knows what it's here for and everyone respects each other's privacy."

"Snogging in the backseat of a car is one thing, but if you're planning to do what I _think_ you're planning…"

Jack put a finger to Ianto's lips. "Relax," he said again. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

They stood searching each other's eyes for a moment, and finally Ianto nodded. Jack removed his finger and kissed Ianto again, slow and deep, then his fingers returned to the shirt buttons.

He started at the top of the shirt and went a little over halfway down, exposing Ianto's chest and stomach while leaving the shirttails tucked in. He opened it to admire the view and trailed his fingertips down Ianto's abs, making him shiver at the slight tickle. Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's collarbone, moving one hand up to brush over a nipple.

Ianto sighed and arched into his touch, grinding their hips together gently. Jack rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger then replaced them with his mouth as his hands roamed over Ianto's torso. He pinched and massaged everywhere he could reach, leaving a burning trail of kisses on his way to the other side of Ianto's chest. Ianto moaned in approval and fisted a hand in Jack's hair.

Jack moved back up as Ianto's hands went to his shirt buttons and their mouths met and tangled. When he got the shirt open, Ianto slipped a hand inside and explored the contours of muscles as Jack pushed his jacket off him and un-tucked his shirt for better access. Jack didn't remove his own jacket, and Ianto was glad because the huge trench coat helped to block them from prying eyes (and also Jack looked totally hot in that coat.)

After several more minutes of extreme snogging and groping, Ianto decided he needed more. "Jack," he gasped, "I… need you." Jack just chuckled and continued to tease him with his hands and mouth. "Jack, please…I…" Ianto was finding it hard to form coherent thoughts and sentences, but Jack wanted to hear him say it.

"Please _what_, Ianto?" He nipped gently at the lobe of Ianto's ear and bit at his neck, scraping his teeth down the side and running his tongue over the enflamed flesh. If Ianto hadn't already come twice he would have gone off in his pants right there.

"Fuck me."

Jack laughed. He held Ianto's face and kissed him soundly, then pulled back, looking more serious.

"Are you sure?"

Ianto nodded. "I trust you."

Jack kissed him again. His roaming hands swooped a little lower, keeping to the outside of Ianto's pants at first. When Ianto was fully relaxed, Jack undid his trousers and slipped a hand in to massage him through his boxers. When reached around with both hands to squeeze his buttocks Ianto moaned into his mouth and pressed against his front.

Jack took this as affirmation of Ianto's need and began to undo his own trousers. Ianto turned around and leaned over the top of the car, bracing himself on the rim. Jack chuckled at his eagerness. Despite Ianto's begging, he had no intention of speeding things along. Jack had waited a long time for this, and dammit he was going to enjoy it.

Leaning forward, he pressed himself against Ianto's body and nuzzled his neck. Ianto leaned into his caress, then jumped slightly at the feel of Jack's cock pressed against his backside. He didn't pull away, but Jack sensed his hesitation. He kissed Ianto's neck and pulled back slightly, hands resting on Ianto's hips.

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asked gently.

Ianto shook his head. "No."

"It's okay if you're not ready."

"I'm ready, it's just… you're very big."

Jack laughed out loud. "Well I'll take that as a compliment!" he kissed Ianto's shoulder. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Just try to relax and if you want me to stop then say so, ok?

Ianto nodded again and Jack felt him relax a little. He continued to kiss his neck and shoulders, pressing against him again and running his hands along the smooth body. He moved slowly toward the band of Ianto's pants, pausing with his thumbs hooked in the elastic to make sure Ianto was ready. With another open-mouthed kiss to the soft skin behind his ear, Jack pushed the pants and trousers down together until they slipped underneath the round bottom of Ianto's arse.

He licked a finger and reached down to rub over the hole, making Ianto shudder and press against him. Without warning he slipped the finger in and held it there. Ianto gasped at the sudden intrusion and tensed up, but quickly adjusted to the feeling and wriggled a little impatiently until the finger started moving.

Jack moved it in and out a few times, then withdrew. The sensation was almost more intense than when he'd pushed in, and Ianto whimpered a little. He sensed Jack fishing around in one of the pockets of his coat and soon the finger returned. It was slicked with something oilier than spit and was accompanied by a second finger. They thrust and scissored inside him, stretching him in a way that was both slightly painful and incredibly arousing.

Jack continued to work him in this way until Ianto was thrusting back against him, begging for more. Jack was happy to comply. Pushing his own pants down, he prepared himself with a few items from his coat's special pocket and lined up. He pressed the head of his cock against Ianto's prepared entrance and gradually pushed inside. He held his breath and concentrated on going slowly as Ianto let out a deep, needy moan.

"Fuck," Ianto said breathlessly. Jack sheathed himself completely and Ianto arched his back, letting out another moan as Jack hit a sweet spot.

Jack began a careful rhythm, systematically going through all the angles and making note of which ones drew particularly enthusiastic responses from Ianto. He kept things slow and gentle, memorizing the feel of Ianto's body while giving the other man time to adjust to the feel of his.

After a while Ianto's sounds of pleasure grew slightly frustrated and he started to thrust back against Jack, seeking more friction. Jack spread his legs and leaned forward, molding his body around Ianto. He clutched Ianto's hip firmly in one hand and used it to steady himself as he began thrusting into his lover with force. His other hand reached around to grasp Ianto's cock, milking it furiously as he angled his thrusts in just the right way to reduce Ianto into a quivering mass of incoherent babble.

The pleasure built quickly and Jack's pace became erratic as he started to lose control, feeling Ianto buck and moan feverishly under him. A few more thrusts and Ianto came with a shout that bordered on a scream. Jack joined him over the edge seconds later. He laid panting over Ianto's back for a few moments, then reached between them and carefully removed himself from Ianto's spent body. He kissed the back of his lover's shoulder and straitened their pants and trousers before turning Ianto in his arms. They kissed slowly and thoroughly as Jack buttoned Ianto's shirt against the breeze that was quickly chilling his damp skin.

Their kisses slowly dwindled off as Jack righted their clothing. Ianto allowed himself to be dressed, watching Jack's face. Their eyes met as Jack slipped Ianto's jacket up his arms and over his shoulders, holding it in place by the lapels. As they looked into each other's eyes Ianto knew something had changed between them; they were no longer just _boss_ and _employee_.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"I don't know." Jack reached up to caress the side of Ianto's face. "We'll talk about it after work, ok?" Ianto nodded and Jack kissed the tip of his nose. "Let's head back."

As they moved for their respective car doors, a thoughtful look came across Jack's face. "You know," he said, "I just bought a new sofa that could use some breaking in."

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack grinned, ducking into the car to start the ignition. A smile crept onto Ianto's face as he paused outside the car. Maybe he'd wait until _after_ work to mention his brand new king-size bed…

-The End-


End file.
